Blinded
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: For RivaMika Week 3 Day 5. She could get anything she wanted with her father's money, but the further she drowns herself in wealth, the further her dreams crush and her life sounds meaningless, would money save her then? (Levi x Mikasa) Modern AU/Smut.


**A/N: **This was for RivaMika week 3 | Day 4, chosen prompt: **Prosperity:**_ Drowning in_ wealth. Rated M for smut.

* * *

"Take your clothes off." She demanded in a serious tone, pieces of the clothes she had on being scattered on the ground by the second, and he had his shirt removed when she pushed him down to the bed and topped him, though he was half done removing his pants but it didn't matter to her because her patience ended, and her hands roamed around his body in a hurry, her tongue tracing the same lines she drew last night on his neck.

"Had a tough day?" He murmured quietly, reasoning the exhausted look in her eyes when she entered the room, though exhaustion was the only thing he ever saw in her eyes, and she'd sleep like a child after their intercourse every night.

"…" She had no time to answer his question, she had no time to waste in unnecessary talk, she needed every second she had to touch him, feel him, before sleep would steal her last bit of energy.

"Don't want to talk?" He frowned, knowing that all his attempts to make a change were in vain, there was no way she would look at him differently, no way she would consider him a human being and share something more than just her body with him. She never really kissed him either now that he thought about it, her lips never touched his, while they had touched nearly every part of his body. Her eyes had probably memorized every single scar on him, but never looked into his eyes, and she mostly never knew his facial features because she never looked at his face.

Mikasa Ackerman, a rich, spoiled girl, moved to live alone once she was 16, dated one of her classmates, Eren Jaeger, who also was her childhood friend, their parents were close buddies, especially at business, but once that ended, their friendship ended too, it was only competition now that connected them, racing to reach the highest rank in society, money blinded them for the precious thing they once had, and it also blinded their kids, it soon affected their relationship, and Eren broke up with Mikasa, for his father's satisfaction, she wasn't sure of what happened to her after that, but she never felt anything anymore, she was the grumpiest person of all time, angry at the world but always contained her anger, spending her money unreasonably on useless matters, as if it was a revenge because of the mess her father had made in her life.

She was 17 when she started drinking, going to night clubs, sometimes smoking, and it had been really few times when she drugged herself, she was doing anything that came to her mind, no matter how crazy it was, it didn't matter, nothing mattered to her.

Levi was a friend of Hanji, the bartender of the bar Mikasa had been going to for a couple of weeks, and that was how they met, he invited her for a drink, though she sounded like the kind of a girl who'd punch anyone who tried to talk to her, but she surprisingly didn't reject his offer, and the biggest surprise was when she invited him to her apartment, but she was drunk, and there was no way he would go with her, he simply drove her back to her apartment safely and left.

She came back the other night, and this time he had a nice chat with her before she got drunk, they both got drunk, and the next thing they knew, was waking up in his car, sore, their clothes undone and their bodies exposed, Levi didn't know how to feel, guilt or shame, the few flashbacks he could still remember from last night bugging his sight.

But to her, it wasn't that much of a big deal, because nothing ever mattered to her anymore, and that was only the beginning of her sex life, which started off as a physical need to become a habit, even though it got boring at one point, and he had asked her if she wanted to try something else, but she refused to listen to him.

Couple of years later, she became a model, and that was nothing like what she imagined her life to be, but was the only open door she had left, it wasn't that hard of a thing to get, with her father's money, she could get anything she wanted, and there was a time where Levi wondered why she didn't replace him yet, why she was still having him sleep with her when she could get any other guy, there was no love between them, at least, he knew she didn't love him in the end.

She was pushy most of the time, and she would always dominate him, he wasn't that kind of a guy who'd let a girl dominate him, and yet he let her do it, because he knew that she needed to feel powerful, and he probably shouldn't have given her that pleasure easily, because he wanted her to use force to get what she wanted, he wanted her for once to put an effort instead of acting like a spoiled child, instead of using her father's money to have everything.

Her hands were reaching down to his pants when he finally woke up from those memories, and she was beneath him with a blinking on an eye, pinned down with his hands forcing hers to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him, not making an effort to push him off yet not loving him on top. And she believed the glares she was sending at him were enough warning for him to get off.

She didn't get even a single word as an answer from him, now it was his turn to keep silent and ignore all her questions, sealing her lips with his and stealing any chance for her to say anything else, for he always wanted to taste them, feel them, explore the new world they would drive him to, however, she showed a sort of resistance, his lips then fought back in return, pressing even harder against hers, muffling her every attempts to talk and complain, she returned the attack with a strong bite on his bottom lip, thinking it would push him to stop, but the battle just got more tempting, and he bit aggressively on her upper one, his head tilting slowly to the side, devouring her lips from every angle, she was starting to feel the difference this kiss had, a kiss she had thought it wasn't her cup of tea and had always refused trying it with him, disgusted by the thought of having someone else's lips pressed to hers except for Eren's, but it was now strangely hot, she was turned on, returning the kiss with intensity, tilting her head to the opposite side, and Levi loved it, loved every bit of it, enjoyed it more than the countless times they had sex, it wasn't boring anymore. He knew she loved it too, because she wasn't resisting anymore.

"L-Levi…what is this?" She was breathless, and needed to catch some air once their lips came to part from one's another, that feeling running within her was hard to understand, as if that kiss set fire inside her, she craved more of it.

But the teaser wouldn't answer her, and he went directly for her neck, biting it, marking it with his teeth, and her response was a bunch of gasps and moans she hadn't let out ever since a long time, ever since sex stopped being interesting, ever since it was all getting boring, but tonight was different, she was reliving that tension once again, remembering the ecstasy which she forgot how it felt, he was licking her nipple, biting it in the process and she suddenly remembered how good that felt, how much of a turn on it was to her.

He was moving lower by the second, leaving her breasts as he reached her stomach, and he only placed gentle kisses along it, she had enough with just watching him with pleading eyes, watching him taking care of each part of her body just the way she wanted, he paused at her hips, she still had her panties on, and he could see the slight wetness on them, making him feel nothing but pride for successfully turning her on.

"Don't—" She demanded almost quietly, but he wasn't listening to anything she said, and for the first time in forever, she felt too weak to even do anything, her eyes kept watching him, how he pulled her panties down slowly, and she felt her cheeks burning in shyness, as if she never fucked this man before, as if this was the first time for him to see her naked, his thumb pressed against her bud and her lips parted uncontrollably at the sensation of his finger moving up and down against it, and he enjoyed that sight of hers from between her legs, making those faces he had missed to see in her.

"L-Levi!" She said in almost a whisper, his touch against her sensitive flesh was driving her to the doors of heaven, but before she'd reach them he pulled his finger away, only to replace it with his tongue, and her legs wrapped rapidly around his neck, pressing him further against her, silently begging for more, he placed his hands on her thighs and closed his eyes as he let his tongue play around with her bud in a teasing way, until her low moans were even more of a turn on to him than her loud ones, he loved her whispers of his name, her gasps, the gentle pulls on his hair which turned aggressive by the second, knowing how big of a tease he was, her hips moved against his mouth just to help herself reach the bliss before he'd decide to pull away, and she felt him going rougher on her, his licks turning into sucks, he didn't pull away, he kept going until her fluids were streaming out of her, overfilling his mouth, and he swallowed what he could, her toes curling, her back arching, and her hands holding onto the sheets, it felt as if she was getting rid of a thousand years pressure in that orgasm she had just hit, thinking she felt weak before, her legs now wouldn't move and she used his shoulders for support to rest them over him, as her body relaxed with the end of that orgasm.

"Fuck…" She breathed out, Levi then smirked, running his palm over his mouth to wipe it, he watched her face from there, her eyes closing slowly, and he guessed she was tired and needed to sleep, her work was causing her enough exhaustion after all, "Take off your pants." He raised his eyebrows at her sudden demand.

"Aren't you tired?" He shrugged while sitting up, he could swear she was half asleep just a second ago, but now she was pushing herself up, sitting on the bed and moving closer to him.

"Not yet." She mumbled, and helped him remove his pants and boxers, "Not until you get rid of that." She whispered to his ear, her fingers running along his hard-on, and he hissed in the process, she didn't want to be the only one to get the goods of this night, and slowly positioned herself above him, pressing her entrance to his erection, and they both moved their hips against one's another, as he slowly made his way inside her, her previous orgasm making it easier for him to shove into her, it still felt slightly painful, "So-fucking-hard…" She murmured, his length finally fitting within her.

Their gazes locked for a long minute, and their eyes wouldn't move off from one another's, it was all silent and she felt the need to kiss him, hard, but she remained silent and simply began moving her hips against his, and he moved with her, thrusting in and out of her, his head lowered to her chest area, stealing one of her nipples in between his lips, nibbling on it gently, twirling her other one with his fingers, using his other hand for support to adjust his seated position on the bed and help him move his hips against hers, as her hand rested on the back of his head, pushing him harder to her chest, tangling her fingers in the locks of his hair.

"How can you be so fucking amazing?" She mumbled in the excitement of their movements, realizing how much fun she had missed all those nights, without being aware of it, soon, she was aroused once again, and she felt her body heating up, her lust increasing slowly with each thrust, she picked up the pace, craving him deeper inside her, the heaviness of her breaths burning his face, and she pulled him up for a kiss, giving an opening to even more kisses they shared in hunger, and her fingers tangled in his bangs, wiping the sweat off his face, though some sweat drops still kept running down his forehead and cheeks.

Levi was finally closing to his orgasm, just few more thrusts, faster, harder, deeper, and they both came in a long orgasm, their fluids mixing with one another's, his hand felt sore to support him any longer, and he simply dropped his weight to the bed, lying on his back with her on top of him, out of breath, and energy, but she still kissed him, she kissed him over and over again for all the times she never did, and he soon rolled over to top her, returning her kisses, until their lips needed a break.

"Stay still…" Her hands tightened around him when he was about to pull out, and her legs clung onto his waist, "I'm still not tired yet." She whispered to him, and he lifted his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aiming for a third orgasm?" He said, and she nodded with a silly smile, "Oh!"

"…Perhaps a fourth, as well." She added, and they both laughed for a brief moment, Mikasa then cupped his face with her hands and brought him closer to her, "Thank you." She said the words which he deserved to hear a long time ago, and finished with a kiss which he returned passionately. She pulled back soon, to only whisper in addition, "…for showing me this side of you, the side that I never knew it existed, the side that…showed me what's beyond the things that money can buy." She caressed his cheek as he listened to her words carefully, and he planted a kiss to her forehead.

"I can show you a lot of things," Levi whispered to her in return, "and I will stop asking for your permission starting now, if you want something, fight for it, show me that you deserve it." He added, and he could swear he saw the tears glistening in her eyes, but he didn't let them fall, he wiped them off with his thumb, "You have eyes Mikasa, stop using money as your glasses, and look at the world with your own eyes, you'll see…so many things you've been blinded from."

"I'm sorry,…I never saw you till now." With that apology, she hugged him, and he held her gently to him, she could now step out of her shell and feel his warmth, his_love, _even if it wasn't said in words, his acts said it all, words weren't necessary.

She blinded herself for so long, caged herself in a dark world and refused to face the truth, thinking it was a bitter life out there to live, ignorant to the fact that her life was already bitter the way it was, she refused to feel, and believed she couldn't feel anything anymore, because she feared to be hurt again, to be left alone.

And she never realized that what she was doing in her life was synonym to being_weak_. Levi opened up her eyes to the truth that night, and she realized the lies she had been living till now, crying about her lost life wouldn't help, but it made her feel stronger from the inside, because she was finally able to face the world, to accept the truth, and she survived it, because she was strong, she couldn't let anything stand in her away, not even a guy, not even if her feelings would be hurt once again, because her life never depended on a guy, it was her _own life_, she had to live for her_own_, and not for anyone else, she had to encounter the real world, and depend on herself, forget about whatever reason was blurring her sight all this time and simply move on and chase after her dreams.

And perhaps she learned not to depend on anyone or anything, but she had Levi by her side all the time, she had him encouraging her, helping her, _loving_ her, and she was thankful to him, she loved him and welcomed him, she looked at him and no one else, because he always looked at her.

_Fin._


End file.
